


Battle for the Sun

by icarusmoon



Series: Appreciation Weeks [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Eugene Appreciation Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusmoon/pseuds/icarusmoon
Summary: The real grief, he realizes, is that this is the stone that started everything. That it killed someone he might have loved if he were given the chance. That in a strange way, it led him to Rapunzel. That it could kill her, too.Rapunzel’s hand is inches from the Moonstone when he finally snaps.(Or: Eugene takes the Moonstone.)
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Appreciation Weeks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Battle for the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit obsessed with Moongene AUs, so this was my tiny contribution for "Angst" during Eugene Appreciation Week. Enjoy!

Eugene watches Rapunzel take a hesitant step towards the glowing stone, and he foolishly wonders if there is anything else he can do to stop her. He hopes that it doesn’t work, which is another way to say that he hopes she fails. It’s an awful hope, one that makes him feel sick and undeserving of her love, but it’s fueled by the simple fact that he cannot let her die. 

Destiny does not care. The black rocks form a path Rapunzel can easily follow, as though they’ve been expecting her. She beams as she takes the next step, and then another. Eugene follows, trying to ignore the violent pounding of his heart. 

Rapunzel is so close, and Eugene wants to believe that fulfilling her destiny will be beautiful and good and everything she deserves, but he knows that isn’t true. It can’t be true, because the Moonstone destroyed a kingdom and sent him away and killed his mother. 

His mother. He doesn’t want to admit that her death doesn’t feel quite as shocking as what caused it. He grew up in an orphanage, after all, and wondering if his parents were dead was just one of many horrors that kept him up at night. The real grief, he realizes, is that this is the stone that started everything. That it killed someone he might have loved if he were given the chance. That in a strange way, it led him to Rapunzel. That it could kill her, too.

Rapunzel’s hand is inches from the Moonstone when he finally snaps. 

_He cannot let her die. ___

__It’s almost as if he’s Flynn Rider again, because he doesn’t pause to think or explain or apologize. He just _does._ _ _

__He snatches the Moonstone, stealing Rapunzel’s destiny along with it._ _

__“Eugene! No!”_ _

__He clutches the stone to his aching chest. The world burns blue and he collapses from the sudden pain. It’s as if whoever is desperate enough for the Moonstone’s power ought to pay the price._ _

__But he doesn’t want power._ _

__And nothing hurts as much as seeing the look on Rapunzel’s face._ _


End file.
